Fantastic Four Vol 3 2
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * Cathy Polombo * Joe * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** **** Animal Research Lab *** *** * Omniverse Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Mention is made to how the Thunderbolts now live in the Four Freedoms Plaza. Some facts about this: ** The Fantastic Four were presumed dead when they sacrificed their lives to stop Onslaught in . ** However they were actually shunted into the Counter-Earth dimension created by Franklin to live reborn lives as seen in - . ** While they were gone the Thunderbolts took over their old headquarters as seen in ** The Fantastic Four and their allies were eventually returned in - . ** Since then the Four Freedoms was decimated when the Thunderbolts were outed as former members of the Masters of Evil in . * Franklin mentions a carousel in Boston that he had seen. This is a reference to his time with the Daydreamers in - . * Billie Lumpkin is revealed to be the niece of former Fantastic Four mailman Willie Lumpkin in . * The sculpture of the Thing in the shop display is rendered after the Thing's original form after he was mutated in . As explained in , the Thing continued to mutate until he adopted his trademark brick-like appearance around . * Alicia Masters was the Thing's longtime girlfriend after they met in . It has been a complicated relationship to say the least: ** After six years together Ben began to reconsider his relationship with her between - . Later, during the Secret Wars. In Ben decided to stay on Battleworld to sort out his feelings. He remained there from - . ** In the meantime, circa and as revealed in , Alicia was replaced by the Skrull spy named Lyja who then started pursuing a relationship with Johnny. Ben fell for this ruse when he returned to Earth in . This prompted him to leave the Fantastic Four in . ** He then began pursing Sharon Ventura in . Ben eventually returned to the FF in and Johnny married "Alicia" in . Ben eventually started dating Sharon from -- until Sharon was cured by Doctor Doom. Meanwhile the Fantastic Four discovered the truth about Lyja and rescued Alicia in . ** Ben and Sharon's relationship became estranged when it was revealed she was spying on the Fantastic Four in . Despite Alicia's efforts to rekindle their romance, they became estranged as of . At the time of this story, Alicia has been a constant companion of the Silver Surfer since . Ben discovers this in . * Johnny mentions that he cannot find his ex-wife Lyja. Last time Johnny saw her was during the Onslaught crisis in . As revealed in - , Lyja believed that her former husband abandoned him upon his return from Counter-Earth and joined a Skrull sleeper cell which later launched the Secret Invasion roughly three years after the events of this story. * Although Iconoclast was on a mission to eliminate Sue, this plot thread is abandoned after . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}